Sara Nova
=History= Early Life Birth "Take this one with the rest. She'll fetch a fine price when she matures." -Unknown Slaver Sara Nova was born onboard a Rendili StarDrive Dreadnaught-class heavy cruiser that was being used a flagship for a mercenary group. It was under the command of her parents, both force-sensitive starwars:Shi'ido Shi'idos, who she has no memory of. The small mercenary group was ambushed by a anti-pirate task force commanded by the Imperial Remnant after a mission went bad. This happened approximately three years after her birth. After limping away, the badly damaged Dreadnaught was attacked by slavers. They killed most of the crew, including her parents. They took her, hoping that when she grew up she would sell for a fair amount of money. Escape from Slavery "I've been waiting a long time for this." -Sara Nova, at the controls of a Y-TIE Ugly Starfighter After five years spent on a slaver vessel, a small attack ship with hangers for four fighters, at the age of eight Nova realized that she had to escape. She was under constant guard, but her guards believed her to be a ordinary human, not a Shi'ido. She befriended a Nexu that had been captured and was going to be sold and learned from it. One day, when the time was right, she shape-shifted into a Nexu, killed a few guards, and grabbed a blaster rifle. She discovered her first connection to the force when it helped her gun down the slavers on the way to the hanger bay. Once there she got in a Y-TIE Ugly Starfighter. She flew by instinct and the force, dodging laser bolts and shooting down on Slaver fighter. When she flew to the bridge of the ship she fired a pair of Proton Torpedoes into the viewports, killing the head slavers. She also put two more pairs into the engines, leaving it to crash into the planet it was orbiting, which it did. She then engaged the hyperdrive, heading for parts unknown. Red Star Mercenary Group "That was impressive, to say the least." -Hypherius Bassell, commenting on Sara Nova's combat skills Her nav computer failed on the jump and Nova ended up in the middle of nowhere in the Y-TIE, low on oxygen. It was then that a group of five ships, ranging from blastboats to frigates jumped in. They hauled her fighter onboard, and she was met by their Capitan, Hypherius Bassell. Also a Shi'ido, he offered her a place as a fighter pilot in their mercenary group, named the Red Star Mercenary Group. Apparently he had no problems with a kid piloting a fighter. She trained for over two years in the Y-TIE before seeing combat. When she did, it was attacking a convoy. She shot down four Z-95 Headhunters and two Lambda-class Shuttles, making her an instant ace at the age of ten. This continued for another four years, where she downed another twenty-three craft, and got to paint the kill mark of a CR90 Corellian corvette on the side of her fighter for a excellent pair of torpedo shots. She flew the Y-TIE for many years, upgrading it as she went, until it turned into a fighter that could match a T-65 X-Wing. Coupled with her force skills, she was unbeatable compared to the pilots they faced. She also participated on multiple boarding missions, becoming proficient with all kinds of blasters and vibroblades. On the day of her 14th birthday, the mercenary group was ambushed by the Chariot-class Star Cruiser Gladiator. It was commanded by a renegade Imperial crew, and decimated the small group. Nova was flying a Combat Air Patrol (CAP) in her Y-TIE at the time. She witnessed the destruction of the group and assumed everyone was dead. She preformed a blind jump to hyperspace, reminding her of the time she escaped the slaver ship. Training Landing on Kothlis Dark Storm-class Battlecruiser Category:Females Category:Characters